In conventional image forming apparatuses such as copiers, a cylindrical toner container (a toner bottle) that is detachably attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus has been widely used (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a toner container (a toner bottle) that is set in a body of an image forming apparatus in a replaceable manner and that mainly includes a container body (a bottle body) and a cap unit (a held unit).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-1681
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-268344